


Don't

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, slightly language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt: fluff #9 “You’re soft and warm and I don’t want you to move.” with Tony.





	Don't

“Tony,” I started to say but Tony didn’t seem to want to move. “My arm is falling asleep.”

“But,” He started to say, cuddling more into me. “You’re soft and warm and I don’t want you to move.”

“Good God, I’m moving my arm not leaving the damn bed,” I said and Tony finally let me move so my arm could finally wake up. “Thank you. You know, you’ve never really been this affectionate before”

“Oh, shut up.”


End file.
